Beda Sepuluh Tahun
by Fei Mei
Summary: Kadang Sasuke lupa kalau Tsuruhime masih berumur enam belas tahun. A/N: drabble sederhana, AR, Sasuke x Tsuruhime. Chapter 11: Sama-sama. COMPLETED.
1. PR Fisika

Kadang Sasuke lupa kalau Tsuruhime masih berumur enam belas tahun. Entah karena gadis itu selalu bersikap lebih dewasa dari umurnya, atau karena apa, dalam otak Sasuke itu umur Tsuruhime tidak pernah jauh darinya. Dia tahu, dari mereka berlima, dirinyalah yang paling tua. Tapi dia hampir selalu lupa bahwa usia gadis itu setidaknya sepuluh tahun lebih muda darinya.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Disclaimer: Ninja Sentai Kakuranger adalah milik Toei, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

**Warning: drabble, AR, Sasuke x Tsuruhime**

**.**

**.**

**Beda Sepuluh Tahun  
Satu: PR Fisika**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Hari itu Tim Kakuranger memutuskan untuk menutup toko Crepe lebih awal. Cuacanya memang cukup buruk dari sore, sesuai kata ramalan cuaca, tapi mereka tidak menyangka anginnya akan sekencang itu. Mau paksa buka toko pun, mungkin tidak akan ada yang beli dalam cuaca seperti ini. Jadi, ya sudah, setidaknya Kakuranger bisa istirahat lebih awal walau harus sambil mengungsi dalam Nekomaru.

Saizo dan Jiraiya langsung mengambil kartu dan main. Sedangkan Seikai, karena tidak ingin bahan Crepe untuk hari itu terbuang, dia membuat dan makan Crepe itu sendiri. Tapi Tsuruhime, Sasuke sempat kaget melihat gadis itu tidak ikut main kartu, malah asyik sendiri menyorat-nyoret buku.

_Tidak mungkin buku harian, kan?_, pikir Sasuke. Iyalah, maksudnya, mana mungkin seorang gadis menulis buku harian ketika di ruangan itu sedang ada orang lain—laki-laki pula.

Dan memang itu bukan buku harian, atau setidaknya itulah kesimpulan Ninja Merah. Ia agak menyerngit saat mendatangi Tsuruhime, dan melihat tulisan-tulisan pada buku tulis itu. Sasuke melihat seperti ada gambar gelombang, lalu ada tulisan 'amplitudo', 'periode', dan seperti ada rumus yang ia yakin tidak terlihat asing—ia yakin pernah melihat semacam itu. Seperti ... erm, _buku fisika_?

"Tsuruhime, kamu sedang apa?" tanya Sasuke, ketika ia sudah duduk di depan Si Gadis.

"Oh, Sasuke!" ujar Tsuruhime, mungkin ia tidak sadar bahwa tadi rekannya duduk di hadapannya. "Sandayuu memberikanku PR fisika," jawabnya kemudian sambil tersenyum.

"_Hoah_?" celetuk Seikai, yang kemudian menelan sesuatu dalam mulutnya. "Hah? PR? Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak sekolah," jawab Tsuruhime santai. "Sejak aku serius untuk menekuni _ninjutsu_, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti sekolah. Sandayuu jelas tidak setuju, tapi akhirnya bilang boleh ketika aku setuju dia menjadi seperti pengganti guruku. PR ini hanya satu dari sekian tugas yang dia berikan untuk minggu ini."

"T-tunggu, tunggu," kata Sasuke bingung. "_Sekolah_?"

"Tahun ini harusnya aku sudah kelas 2 SMA," ucap Tsuruhime, membalik halaman buku tulisnya beberapa lembar, lalu membacanya sebentar, kemudian kembali ke halaman sebelumnya untuk menulis sesuatu.

"Kelas dua—" _Astaga_, pikir Sasuke, lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Tsuruhime mengangkat kepalanya lagi. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," jawab Sasuke sambil menggeleng.

Dia lupa anak itu masih, berapa? Lima belas tahun? Enam belas? Anak umur segitu harus memimpin empat laki-laki yang lebih tua beberapa tahun, dan ketika yang lain beristirahat, dia masih harus belajar.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. _Tsuruhime yang sedang serius mengerjakan PR itu ... ia tampak begitu kecil._

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**A/N: **'Kecil' di bagian terakhir itu maksudnya seperti Tsuruhime kayak masih belia gitu ya.  
Fei sangat ngeship Tsuruhime dengan Sasuke! Iya tahu jarak umurnya jauh, cuman interaksi mereka sangat bikin geregetan.  
Omong-omong, fict ini isinya kumpulan drabble ya, jadi walau alurnya maju, per-chapter-nya gak begitu langsung nyambung.

Review?


	2. Cinta monyet

Kadang Sasuke lupa kalau Tsuruhime bahkan belum genap enam belas tahun. Para gadis di umur segitu biasanya sedang getol-getolnya mencari kekasih sambil belajar di sekolah. Terus-terusan berpetualang dengan keempat rekan laki-lakinya serta membasmi Yokai mungkin membuat Tsuruhime tidak sempat merasakan jatuh cinta. Karena gadis itu seperti mengeluarkan aura yang menyatakan dirinya tidak membutuhkan pacar seperti layaknya para gadis seumurannya, jelas saja orang berpikir Tsuruhime adalah perempuan dewasa.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Disclaimer: Ninja Sentai Kakuranger adalah milik Toei, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

**Warning: drabble, AR, Sasuke x Tsuruhime**

**.**

**.**

**Beda Sepuluh Tahun  
Dua: Cinta monyet**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Sasuke yakin bukan hanya dirinya, melainkan Saizo dan Jiraiya juga, jengah melihat Seikai yang pandangan matanya terus mengikuti kemana pun Tsuruhime melangkah. Obyek yang diperhatikan Ninja Kuning itu entah tahu tapi tidak peduli, atau malah tidak sadar kalau dirinya sedang diperhatikan. Atau, mungkin saja, gadis itu tahu dan peduli, tapi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Ada ide mereka kenapa?" bisik Sasuke pada Saizo dan Jiraiya. Kedua rekannya hanya mengangkat bahu.

Ninja Merah menggaruk kepalanya. _Tidak boleh begini terus, nih, kalau Yokai datang dan Seikai serta Tsuruhime masih diam-diaman begitu, bagaimana?_

Saizo mungkin sudah tidak sabar lagi. Ia bangkit dan menarik Seikai untuk duduk di antara para lelaki. Jelas saja yang ditarik itu bingung.

"Kalian kenapa, sih?" tanya Seikai.

"_Kamu_ tuh, yang kenapa!" balas Saizo. "_Ngapain_ kamu lihatin Tsuruhime seperti itu terus? Sudah seperti anak kecil yang habis dimarahin mamanya terus mau minta maaf tapi takut!" _Aduh, Saizo kasih perumpamaannya panjang banget._

Seikai manyun. "Kupikir Tsuruhime menjauhiku. Atau, yah, dia jadi menghiraukanku."

"_Why_?" tanya Jiraiya. "_What did you do?_"

"Itu, insiden aku jadi raksasa ... " gumam Seikai, Sasuke bisa melihat kedua daun telinga Ninja Kuning itu memerah. "Aku kan, mengaku suka Tsuruhime saat itu ... "

_Aaaahhh iya, saat itu Tsuruhime jadi _awkward_, kan?_ Sasuke mengangguk. "Tapi habis itu dia membantumu, kan?"

Seikai mengangguk. "Tapi setelahnya, Tsuruhime jadi seperti menjaga jarak denganku! P-padahal, maksudnya, kalian tahu kan, kalau aku memang pemuja perempuan? Tsuruhime itu salah satu yang kupuja! Jadi ketika aku bilang suka, maksudnya bukan seperti aku ingin pacaran dengan dia."

"Kamu tidak mau Tsuruhime jadi pacarmu?" goda Saizo.

"M-mau, sih—bukan itu intinya! Pokoknya, aku senang jadi temannya dan ingin keluar dari kecanggungan ini!"

Sasuke terkekeh, Saizo dan Jiraiya tertawa. Ninja Merah itu melihat Tsuruhime yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya. _Yah, Tsuruhime dan Seikai tidak boleh terus-terusan canggung, kan?_ Jadi Sasuke menyusul Si Ninja Putih.

"Tsuruhime," panggil Sasuke sambil berlari kecil menyusulnya. Yang dipanggil tersenyum kecil. "Aku ikut kamu jalan, ya." Tsuruhime mengangguk. "Kulihat akhir-akhir ini kamu dan Seikai seperti musuhan."

"Hah?"

"Iya, kalian tidak berkomunikasi sama sekali, seperti musuhan."

"Begitu?" gumam Tsuruhime. "Anu, aku hanya tidak tahu harus bersikap apa dengannya."

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Dia bilang suka padaku, aku bingung harus bagaimana," aku Tsuruhime.

Sasuke mengangguk, berarti memang masalahnya disitu. "Memang selama ini tidak ada yang mengaku suka padamu?"

Tsuruhime mengangkat bahu. "Mana ada, aku kan, jarang berinteraksi dengan laki-laki. Sekarang ini saja aku hanya dekat dengan kalian berempat."

"Lalu, kamu tidak suka Seikai?"

"Aku menyukainya seperti aku menyukai Saizo, Jiraiya, dan kamu."

"Oke, jadi tidak ada perasaan cinta sama sekali disitu?"

"Cinta keluarga, ya ada, kalian sudah seperti saudaraku. Cinta romansa, jelas tidak, aku masih lima belas tahun."

... _Oh iya_. Daritadi dia terkekeh mengingat kasus Seikai yang dicuekin Tsuruhime, sambil terus menganggap gadis itu kurang lebih seumuran dengan mereka, menganggapnya sudah umur duapuluhan.

"Kalau pun sekarang aku jatuh cinta, itu hanya akan jadi cinta monyet," sambung Tsuruhime lagi.

Sasuke spontan menyengir. "Cinta monyet, _monyet_, berarti aku?"

"B-bukan itu, Bodoh!"

Laki-laki itu langsung bisa melihat rona merah pada wajah kaget Tsuruhime. Ia tidak tahu wajah gadis itu memerah karena teriknya sinar matahari, atau karena hal lain. Yang pasti, _wajah Tsuruhime yang memerah itu ... tampak menggemaskan._

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

* * *

**.**


	3. Jus jeruk saja

Kadang Sasuke lupa kalau Tsuruhime masih berumur sekitar enam belas tahun. Mungkin karena sejak menjadi Kakuranger, Tsuruhime enak saja berbaur dengan keempat lelaki yang lebih tua darinya, melakukan hal bersama-sama, sehingga—Sasuke yakin—anggota laki-laki Kakuranger lainnya lupa bahwa Tsuruhime masih di bawah umur.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Disclaimer: Ninja Sentai Kakuranger adalah milik Toei, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

**Warning: drabble, AR, Sasuke x Tsuruhime**

**.**

**.**

**Beda Sepuluh Tahun  
Tiga: Jus jeruk saja**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Mereka berlima tidak berpencar, hanya saja masuk ke ruangan itu terpisah-pisah agar tidak dicurigai. Awalnya Sasuke masuk dengan Tsuruhime, dua menit kemudian Jiraiya, tiga menit kemudian baru Saizo dan Seikai. Berdesakan sekali sih, tidak, tapi ramainya minta ampun. Mungkin karena tempat itu adalah bar, dan saat itu adalah malam minggu. Kalau bukan karena tadi melihat ada Yokai yang menyusup kesana, bahkan Seikai pun tidak akan masuk ke tempat itu saat ini.

Kakuranger tidak mengenakan pakaian Ninja mereka, pakaian mereka agak santai—bahkan Tsuruhime yang biasa mengenakan bandana, membiarkan rambutnya agak bergelombang. Dan biar tidak dicurigai yang aneh-aneh, mereka tidak bergerombol. Saizo dan Seikai ke meja makan—walau sambil memata-matai, Ranger lain sudah bisa tebak bahwa Seikai akan lebih sangat serius menyantap hidangan yang ia pesan nanti ketimbang mengintai sekitarnya. Jiraiya berakting seperti orang asing yang sedang mencoba menggoda para gadis di lantai dansa sambil mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat dalam bahasa Inggris. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Tsuruhime hanya duduk di kursi bar sambil menunggu dilayani Bartender.

"Aku benar-benar tidak paham soal nama-nama minuman ini," bisik Sasuke cemas sambil membaca daftar menu minuman. "Gin? Vodka? Tequila?"

"Ssst! Jangan terlalu kencang!" tegur Tsuruhime. "Kalau bingung, pesan Margarita saja!"

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk. Jadi ketika Bartender akhirnya menghampiri mereka, Sasuke hanya sebut nama minuman yang diusulkan Tsuruhime.

"Dan pesanan Nona di sebelahnya?" tanya Bartender kemudian.

"Jus jeruk saja," jawab Tsuruhime.

"Tidak mau Shochu saja?" tawar Bartender sambil menyerngit.

"Jus jeruk saja," ulang gadis itu. "Aku sedang tidak boleh alkohol."

Sang Bartender mengangguk dan menyiapkan minuman mereka.

"Kau sinting?" bisik Sasuke kemudian. "Bar, pesan jus jeruk?"

Tsuruhime langsung menatap tajam rekannya. "_Aku belum cukup umur, Sasuke!_"

Sasuke langsung mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

Sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik.

_OH IYA!_

Laki-laki itu langsung ingin menepuk dahi sendiri. _Tsuruhime masih enam belas tahun dan aku membiarkannya ikut menyusup ke dalam bar!_

"Yah, nanti kau coba saja Margarita-nya seteguk," gumam Sasuke.

Tsuruhime mendengus. "Lalu habis dari sini kau bisa mati di tangan Sandayuu."

"Ya, Sandayuu kan, tidak perlu tahu."

"Dia pasti akan tahu."

"Tapi—"

"Margarita dan jus jeruk, silakan dinikmati!" ucap Bartender menyela omongan Sasuke.

Tsuruhime menggumam terimakasih sambil tersenyum, Sasuke menirunya.

Sasuke tidak begitu asing dengan nama Margarita, sebenarnya, karena kalau tidak salah Jiraiya pernah sekali menyebut nama minuman alkohol tersebut. Tapi Sasuke sendiri tidak pernah mencobanya langsung.

Hmm, kadar alkohol Margarita berapa ya? Mungkin agak tinggi, soalnya Sasuke seperti melihat yang tidak biasa setelah meneguk minuman itu dua kali. _Kadar alkoholnya pasti tinggi, karena Tsuruhime yang tatanan rambutnya beda itu ... tampak cantik_.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

* * *

**.**


	4. Gelang persahabatan

Kadang Sasuke lupa bahwa Tsuruhime masih berumur lima belas tahun. Iya, tahun ini gadis itu enam belas tahun, tapi karena belum berulangtahun berarti sekarang masih lima belas, kan? Sasuke tidak tahu seperti apa dan bagaimana kehidupan anak itu sebelum mereka bertemu. Yang pasti, sejak mereka menarik Karuremaru, yang paling terlihat dari kehidupan Tsuruhime adalah menjual Crepe dan melawan Yokai. Oh, dan mungkin mengerjakan PR dari Sandayuu juga. Sasuke jarang melihat kalender, sih, dan kalau bukan karena Seikai, maka hari ulangtahun Tsuruhime bisa terlewatkan begitu saja tanpa sesuatu yang istimewa.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Disclaimer: Ninja Sentai Kakuranger adalah milik Toei, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

**Warning: drabble, AR, Sasuke x Tsuruhime**

**.**

**.**

**Beda Sepuluh Tahun  
Empat: Gelang persahabatan**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Uangnya darimana?" tanya Sasuke setelah mendengar rencana Jiraiya. "Dari hasil penjualan Crepe itu tidak mungkin, itu sama saja seperti Tsuruhime kerja untuk pesta ulangtahunnya sendiri, kalian tega begitu?"

Ketiga rekannya langsung ber-oh-iya-ria. Sasuke paham perasaan mereka yang ingin memberikan kejutan ulangtahun untuk satu-satunya gadis anggota Kakuranger, tapi bagaimana bisa membelikan barang-barang yang diusulkan Jiraiya saat tabungan mereka berempat sangat tidak banyak?

"Ya sudahlah, setidaknya harus ada kuenya saja," kata Seikai. "Kalau kuenya kebanyakan atau banyak yang gagal, jangan khawatir, perutku bisa menampungnya."

"Yah, kurasa kalau untuk beli bahan kue, patungannya bolehlah," ujar Sasuke menyetujui.

"Jadinya buat tar, nih? Kira-kira Tsuruhime suka tar rasa apa, ya?" ucap Saizo.

"Yang biasa-biasa saja, lah. Yang penting perasaannya tersampaikan, Tsuruhime juga akan senang," putus Sasuke, disambut anggukan teman-temannya.

Yang menjadi masalah adalah, ketika semua bahan telah terkumpul, mereka baru sadar bahwa mereka hanya ahli membuat Crepe, sedangkan Crepe itu sangat berbeda dengan kue tar. Jiraiya sempat mengusulkan agar mereka beli jadi saja, tapi Sasuke merasa sayang dengan bahan yang telah mereka beli, dan Saizo serta Seikai terlanjur setuju dengan perkataan Sasuke soal 'yang penting perasaannya tersampaikan'.

"Kita coba buat sedikit-sedikit dulu, bagaimana?" usul Saizo, disambut baik oleh teman-temannya.

Kue tar itu berhasil mereka buat di percobaan keenam, setelah Sasuke beli bahan tambahan. Keempatnya menghembus nafas lega setelah selesai menghias kue. Tidak masalah kalau bentuknya agak aneh, setidaknya mereka telah memastikan rasa kuenya cukup bisa diterima perut.

.

.

"Terimakasih banyak, semuanya!" ucap Tsuruhime dengan senyum lebar. Tapi senyum itu memudar, dan gadis itu memunggungi teman-temannya. Sasuke bingung, Tsuruhime tampak sedang menangis. _Dia kenapa?_ "Aku hanya ... tidak menyangka kita semua bisa jadi sedekat ini."

Sebelum ini pun, Sasuke juga tidak menyangka mereka akan sedekat ini, jadi ia tersenyum mendengarnya. Lalu Tsuruhime, gadis yang berulangtahun itu, memberikan gelang persahabatan pada teman-temannya satu-persatu. Yang berulangtahun siapa, yang memberikan hadiah siapa.

Untuk orang dewasa, gelang persahabatan itu adalah suatu hal yang kekanakan. Tapi Tsuruhime, mau bersikap sedewasa apa pun, mungkin dalam dirinya terdalam tetaplah baru berumur enam belas tahun. Pemikirannya masih simpel, tapi di saat yang sama juga memikirkan dalam-dalam tentang rekan-rekannya.

_Harusnya kami yang memberinya hadiah_, pikir Sasuke. Melihat gadis itu tersenyum puas melihat teman-temannya menghargai gelang persahabatan yang diberikan, Sasuke merasakan ada yang hangat dalam dirinya. _Tsuruhime, aku ingin melindungimu._

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

* * *

**.**


	5. Berang-berang

Kadang Sasuke lupa bahwa Tsuruhime masih tergolong anak-anak kalau dibanding dengan anggota Kakuranger lainnya. Si Ninja Merah sendiri sudah 26 tahun, kalau hidup mandiri tanpa orangtua, itu sudah sangat wajar. Sedangkan Tsuruhime, gadis itu mau-maunya tinggal dengan empat orang laki-laki, nomaden, dan tidur di tenda pula. Memang sih, maksudnya sekalian menjalani misi sebagai Kakuranger, tapi itulah yang menyebabkan siapa pun tidak akan ada yang sangka anak itu masih 16 tahun.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Disclaimer: Ninja Sentai Kakuranger adalah milik Toei, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

**Warning: drabble, AR, Sasuke x Tsuruhime**

**.**

**.**

**Beda Sepuluh Tahun  
Lima: Berang-berang**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Setelah apa yang terjadi dengan Hakumenrou, Sandayuu, dan Gashadokuro hari ini, Sasuke lega malam itu cerah. Memang tubuhnya masih ada luka dan memar, tapi setidaknya satu Yokai hebat, yakni Gashadokuro, berhasil ditaklukan.

Sejak menjadi Kakuranger, Sasuke memang sudah terbiasa tidur sempit-sempitan dengan Saizo, Seikai, dan Jiraiya di tenda yang sama. Mungkin karena setiap hari selalu merasa lelah—entah karena berjualan Crepe atau membasmi Yokai, tapi setiap malam ia selalu bisa tidur nyenyak dan pulas tak peduli betapa sempitnya tenda tempat mereka tidur.

Tapi malam itu Sasuke terjaga. Ia sudah biasa dengan tangan Seikai yang entah meraih-raih apa dalam tidurnya, atau kaki Jiraiya yang tiba-tiba bisa menendang sendiri, atau dengkuran Saizo. Sungguh, menjelang tengah malam, ia masih belum bisa pulas juga. Akhirnya daripada pening karena rebahan terus, Sasuke bangun dan keluar dari tenda.

Nyatanya, bukan hanya ia yang belum terlelap. Di luar tenda, Tsuruhime pun sedang duduk bersender pada Nekomaru sambil memainkan rumput di tanah.

"Tsuruhime?" panggil Sasuke. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis. "Tidak bisa tidur juga?"

Tsuruhime mengangguk. "Setiap kali berhasil pulas, aku terus-terusan bermimpi tentang ayahku yang mengacungkan pedangnya padaku. Jadi aku terkejut dan bangun melulu, makanya aku keluar tenda cari angin."

Sasuke mengangguk juga, lalu duduk di samping Pemimpin Kakuranger itu. "Kami sudah janji, kan, kalau kami akan menyelamatkan ayahmu?"

"Aku tahu," gumam Tsuruhime pelan. "Tapi itu tidak akan mengubah fakta bahwa tadi siang kita semua terluka karenanya. Dan tadi dia bahkan tidak segan menyerangku juga."

Tersenyum miris, Sasuke memainkan pelan jari Tsuruhime yang menapak di tanah. "Tapi kau masih hidup sekarang, dan ia sedang tidak memburu kita detik ini, kan? Kupikir itu pertanda baik."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa memikirkan apa pun alasan baik yang mungkin dia punya saat ini."

"Kita akan mendapatkan jawabannya, aku yakin," ucap Sasuke. "Tidurlah, Tsuruhime, di antara kita berlima, kaulah yang paling berat menjalani hari ini."

"Aku sudah bilang, daritadi aku terbangun dengan kaget terus," dengus gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu," gumam Sasuke, sambil menggenggam erat tangan Tsuruhime. "Ketika kau terbangun kaget, aku akan menenangkanmu."

Malam itu gelap, dan lampu jalan jelas tidak begitu terang. Tapi keremangan itu cukup membuat bekas air mata pada wajah Si Gadis terlihat oleh Sasuke. Mungkin itulah yang membuat Sasuke, walau ingin menggenggam sangat erat tangan itu, tetap menahan diri dan berpikir tangan itu rapuh.

"Kalau begitu," cicit Tsuruhime, membalas genggaman tangan pemuda di sampingnya, "aku akan mencoba kembali tidur."

Sasuke mengangguk puas, terutama ketika Tsuruhime mulai menyandarkan kepalanya pada Nekomaru sambil memejamkan mata, tanda bahwa benar ia mencoba tidur. _Aku akan coba tidur juga_, pikirnya sambil tersenyum, _jadi seperti berang-berang yang kalau tidur pegangan tangan satu sama lain_. Tapi belum semenit ia ikut memejamkan mata, ia agak terkejut ketika merasa ada beban tambahan di pundaknya.

_Kepala Tsuruhime_, gumam Sasuke, saat mendapati beban pada pundaknya, _mungkin dia sudah pulas?_ Sasuke tersenyum lembut menatap kepala yang bersender padanya. Anak itu masih sangat muda, tapi harus mengalami hal-hal setidakmenyenangkan itu. Dengan ibu jarinya, Sasuke mengusap pelan tangan Tsuruhime. Ia tidak pernah memerhatikan wajah tidur gadis itu sebelumnya, tapi malam itu, _wajah Tsuruhime yang sedang tidur ... tampak sangat damai, seperti berang-berang_.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

* * *

**.**


	6. Hime

Kadang Sasuke lupa bahwa Tsuruhime adalah yang paling muda di antara mereka. Mungkin karena mereka kebiasaan memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama depan saja, tanpa embel-embel apa pun seperti Tsuruhime-_chan_, atau Sasuke-_san_, atau Seikai-_kun_. Karena mereka berlima hanya saling panggil nama saja, jadi tidak terasa soal perbedaan umur di antara mereka. Enak sih, jadi tidak ada kecanggungan, tapi Tsuruhime jadi dianggap seumuran dengan yang lain.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Disclaimer: Ninja Sentai Kakuranger adalah milik Toei, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

**Warning: drabble, AR, Sasuke x Tsuruhime**

**.**

**.**

**Beda Sepuluh Tahun  
Enam: Hime**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Ide menu baru dari Seikai cukup menarik, apa lagi karena jarang ada toko Crepe yang menyediakan kombinasi itu. Masalahnya, memang ada di antara mereka yang bisa membuat menu baru itu menjadi nyata?

"Aku suka es krim, tapi kalau membuatnya, aku belum pernah," aku Tsuruhime, lalu menyenggol lengan Si Pencetus Ide. "Memang kau bisa?"

Seikai menggeleng. "Belum pernah coba buat juga sih, tapi kita kan bisa beli es krim baskoman di supermarket!"

"Terlalu mahal," ujar Sasuke. "Kalau modal es krimnya saja sudah mahal, Crepe isi es krim usulmu itu mau dijual dengan harga berapa?"

Ninja Kuning itu menggaruk kepalanya. "Iya, ya, hehehe."

"Gara-gara bicara soal es krim, aku jadi benaran ingin makan es krim, panas sekali hari ini!" sahut Saizo.

Tsuruhime mengangguk setuju. "Iya, iya! Jiraiya, cari toko es krim terdekat!"

"Oke!" jawab Jiraiya yang langsung semangat lagi mengendarai Nekomaru.

Sekitar seratus meter, mereka menemukan toko dengan lambang es krim yang besar. Karena kalah suit, Tsuruhime dan Sasuke harus turun dari Nekomaru untuk beli es krim. Disana, Ninja Merah itu menggeleng dan terkekeh saat melihat Tsuruhime memegang empat bungkus es krim sekaligus, yang mana keempatnya hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau bisa sakit perut kalau makan semua itu," kekeh Sasuke.

"Tidak akan! Toh, bukan dimakan langsung, kok!" cibir Tsuruhime. "Yang stroberi untuk dimakan sekarang, yang coklat untuk nanti sore, yang vanila untuk sebelum tidur, yang _matcha_ untuk cemilan tengah malam!"

_Walah, bakal gendut, tuh_. Sasuke langsung tertawa.

"Aaaah! Ada es krim _cone_!"

_Astaga_, pikir Sasuke. "Tsuruhime, beli salah satu saja, kapan-kapan coba yang lain. Atau, kamu beli yang _cone_, lalu empat di tanganmu untuk yang lain. Kuyakin mereka pasti mengizinkan mencicipi sedikit."

Tsuruhime tampak berpikir keras, kemudian mengangguk juga. Segera ia oper empat bungkus es krim itu pada Sasuke, lalu gadis itu sendiri mengisi _cone_ dengan es krim berwarna putih dan coklat. Sasuke hanya terkekeh dan berjalan menuju kasir.

Habis membayar semuanya, Sasuke menenteng kantong es krim sendiri, sembari Tsuruhime yang sudah tidak sabar langsung menyantap es krim _cone_. Anggota tertua Kakuranger itu tersenyum tipis melihat anggota termuda Kakuranger di sebelahnya. Iya, kadang Sasuke lupa kalau Tsuruhime memang yang paling kecil, dan pemandangan yang sedang ia lihat, tentang Tsuruhime yang tampak asyik menikmati es krimnya, adalah wajar.

"_Hime_," panggil Sasuke lembut. "Ada coklat-coklat menempel di pipimu," dustanya.

"Eh? Mana? Mana?" tanya gadis itu sambil mencoba mengelap pipi sendiri.

Sasuke tersenyum, lalu jarinya mengusap pelan pipi Tsuruhime. "Sudah bersih."

"_Sankyuu_! Mau coba?" Tsuruhime menyodorkan es krimnya, tapi Sasuke menggeleng.

Laki-laki itu masih tersenyum menatap Si Gadis. _Mungkin Tsuruhime tidak sadar kalau aku sengaja memanggilnya _Hime_, yah, dua suku kata belakang namanya memang ada –hime, sih._ Sasuke menghela pelan. _Tsuruhime yang sangat menikmati es krimnya itu, daripada tampak seperti anak kecil, malah lebih seperti inosen_.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

* * *

**.**


	7. Rapuh

Kadang Sasuke lupa bahwa Tsuruhime bukan hanya satu-satunya perempuan, tapi juga anggota Kakuranger yang dari segi usia wajar untuk menjadi yang paling rapuh. Dibanding Seikai yang tidak punya pacar tapi mengaku sangat mengerti perempuan, Sasuke justru benar-benar buta. Oh, dia tahu bagaimana bersikap di depan perempuan, tapi ia hanya bisa bersikap biasa saja seperti kepada semua orang, bukan memuja atau bisa mengatakan kata-kata manis pada kaum hawa. Karena tidak tahu kapan Yokai akan muncul, wajar jika Tsuruhime tidak mau mengenakan pakaian yang 'sangat perempuan', dan itu membuat Sasuke bahkan lupa bahwa Tsuruhime adalah perempuan.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Disclaimer: Ninja Sentai Kakuranger adalah milik Toei, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

**Warning: drabble, AR, Sasuke x Tsuruhime**

**.**

**.**

**Beda Sepuluh Tahun  
Tujuh: Rapuh**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Dibanding ketiga rekannya, Sasuke adalah guru bahasa Jepang terbaik yang dimiliki Jiraiya. Tidak hanya terhadap Jiraiya, masing-masing anggota Kakuranger mengakui bahwa Sasuke punya bakat untuk mengajar dengan sabar, untuk hal apa pun. Masalahnya, tidak ada guru yang tepat untuk Si Ninja Merah dalam memahami perempuan.

"Jangan lakukan itu, Tsuruhime!"

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke!" raung Tsuruhime, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sasuke. "Ini jalan satu-satunya! Lepaskan aku!"

"Tsuruhime!"

"Sasuke!" balas gadis itu sambil menangis. "Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!"

"Dasar bodoh!" bentak Sasuke, tahu-tahu dilihatnya Tsuruhime terjatuh. Laki-laki itu terkesiap, baru sadar bahwa dirinyalah yang memukul gadis itu.

Begitu Tsuruhime mengangkat kepalanya lagi, Sasuke bisa melihat aliran air matanya semakin deras. Gadis itu menatap sosok ayahnya sambil terus menggenggam pedang. Sasuke memang sudah beberapa tahun ini tidak berkomunikasi dengan orangtuanya, tapi dia paham kegundahan Tsuruhime. Oke, yah, bohong kalau bilang Sasuke mengerti di saat dia tidak pernah mengalami, tapi ia bisa melihat beban dan dilema yang dialami pemimpin Kakuranger itu.

Dilihatnya Tsuruhime menjatuhkan pedang itu. Ketika pandangan mata mereka bertemu, hati Sasuke terenyuh, terutama saat tangisan gadis itu semakin menjadi. Tapi Sasuke mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil, memberitahu bahwa tindakan Tsuruhime yang tidak jadi menikam ayahnya sendiri adalah hal yang benar.

Sasuke setengah terlunjak saat mendapati Tsuruhime meraung padanya. Sungguh, Sasuke tidak menyangka akan hal ini. Jika Seikai, Ninja Kuning itu pasti akan kesenangan setengah mati saat gadis yang dipuja memeluknya. Jika Jiraiya, Ninja Hitam itu pasti bisa menenangkan Tsuruhime, karena bagaimana pun Jiraiya pernah menghadapi dilema soal Gali. Jika Saizo, Sasuke tidak tahu, tapi ia yakin Ninja Biru itu akan memeluk Tsuruhime dengan tidak canggung.

Itu adalah pertama kalinya Tsuruhime memeluknya seorang diri, bukan pelukan tim. Itu adalah pertama kalinya ketika Tsuruhime menangis, ia melemparkan diri pada Sasuke seorang sambil meraung-raung.

Sasuke mencari kata-kata yang mungkin bisa menenangkan gadis dalam pelukannya itu, tapi tak kunjung didapatnya. Akhirnya Sasuke hanya bisa memeluknya dan menepuk pelan kepala gadis itu.

Ia tidak tahu apakah itu cukup membuat Tsuruhime merasa lebih baik, tapi dalam hatinya Sasuke tahu, _aku sangat ingin melindunginya_. Iya, karena bagaimana pun, sewajar apa pun, _Tsuruhime saat ini tampak begitu rapuh_.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

* * *

**.**


	8. Percaya

Kadang Sasuke lupa bahwa Tsuruhime masih seumuran anak SMA. Biasanya anak SMA itu sedang punya teman banyak-banyaknya, tapi itu seperti tidak berlaku untuk Tsuruhime. Ninja Putih itu punya teman: Sasuke, Saizo, Seikai, dan Jiraiya. Gadis itu pun menganggap semua orang yang ia temui sebagai temannya. Tapi ya begitu saja, hanya teman yang sekedar kenal saja. Apakah Tsuruhime memang tidak berniat mencari teman yang seumuran dengannya?

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Disclaimer: Ninja Sentai Kakuranger adalah milik Toei, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

**Warning: drabble, AR, Sasuke x Tsuruhime**

**.**

**.**

**Beda Sepuluh Tahun  
Delapan: Percaya**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Sasuke mengendarai Nekomaru dengan hati riang dan ringan. Jangankan Sasuke, ia yakin keempat rekannya juga sedang punya suasana hati yang sama dengannya. Iyalah, para Yokai sudah dikurung lagi, misi mereka selesai. Selama ini mereka mengendarai Nekomaru untuk memburu Yokai, sekarang mereka bisa berkeliling dengan santai.

Menjelang petang, Sasuke jadi bingung sendiri, _habis ini mau apa?_ Maksudnya, kalau 'pulang', mau pulang kemana? Tsuruhime sudah pasti pulang ke rumahnya malam ini, karena ayahnya sudah bilang akan tunggu di rumah. Tapi Sasuke dan tiga rekannya yang lain bagaimana?

"Kita mau kemana lagi sekarang?" tanya Sasuke menyuarakan pikirannya, karena ia tahu tidak mungkin terus-terusan mengendarai Nekomaru tanpa arah yang jelas.

"Yah, istirahat saja kalau begitu, cari tempat untuk pasang tenda," jawab Saizo enteng.

"Ya sudah," ucap Sasuke, lalu mendongak pada Tsuruhime. "Tsuruhime, kamu mau diantar pulang dulu?"

"Oh, tidak usah—"

"AKU MAU LIHAT RUMAH TSURUHIME!" seru Seikai semangat. "Ayo, Sasuke, kita antar Tsuruhime ke rumahnya!"

"Heee, _I want to see it too_," gumam Jiraiya sambil menyengir.

"Tidak ada yang menarik untuk dilihat dari rumahku," dengus Tsuruhime.

_Hm, aku jadi ingin tahu juga._ "Sudah mulai gelap, diantar saja, ya!" kata Sasuke.

Tsuruhime menyerah dan membiarkan teman-temannya ikut pulang ke rumahnya. Sasuke jadi agak merasa bersalah, karena gadis itu tampak tidak senang mendapati teman-temannya akan mampir. Bukan mau asal tebak, tapi penampilan Tsuruhime yang bersih itu tidak tampak seperti orang dari kalangan bawah, jadi kenapa anak itu seperti enggan memperlihatkan rumahnya? Memang rumahnya kenapa—

"BESAAAARR!" sahut Sasuke, Saizo, Seikai, dan Jiraiya bersamaan begitu mereka tiba di depan gerbang rumah gadis itu.

"Kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau orang kaya, Tsuruhime!" sahut Saizo sambil berdecak kagum.

"Yang kaya itu ayahku, bukan aku!" dengus Tsuruhime, membuang muka.

Mungkin sadar tuan rumah mereka pulang, dua orang pelayan keluar dan mempersilakan Tsuruhime dan empat tamunya masuk. Mereka semua dijamu makan malam. Dan ketika mereka bersantai di ruang tamu pun, Sasuke masih melihat raut muka tidak senang pada Tsuruhime.

Saat gadis itu keluar dari ruang tamu, Sasuke mengikutinya, sampai ke halaman.

"Tsuruhime, maaf kami memaksa ikut ke rumahmu," ujar laki-laki itu.

Tsuruhime mengangkat bahu. "Tidak apa."

_Tapi wajahnya tidak menyiratkan 'tidak apa'_. "Kau tampak tidak senang tentang kehadiran kami disini."

"_Aku memang tidak pernah berniat membiarkan kalian melihat rumahku_," gumam Tsuruhime, tidak cukup kecil sehingga Sasuke masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Kenapa? Maksudku, rumahmu besar begini, apa yang membuatmu malu?"

"Bukannya malu, tapi justru karena rumahku besar makanya aku tidak mau membawa kalian kesini!" sahut Tsuruhime. "Waktu aku sekolah dulu, begitu teman-temanku tahu aku anak orang kaya, yang terjadi adalah, kalau bukan mereka jadi menjauhiku karena segan, mereka akan mendekatiku karena uang. Makanya ketika aku bersama kalian, ketika aku sangat nyaman berteman dengan kalian, aku memutuskan untuk tidak pernah membiarkan kalian tahu uang ayahku banyak!"

_Waktu sekolah dulu, katanya_, ringis Sasuke dalam hati. Ia tersenyum sedih. Walau Tsuruhime cerita tentang zaman ia sekolah, bukan berarti saat ini ia sudah lulus. Sasuke ingat bahwa seharusnya Tsuruhime masih SMA. Jika bukan karena tuntutan hati ingin menjadi Ninja sepenuhnya, mungkin Tsuruhime sedang mengerjakan PR dari guru-gurunya di jam ini.

"Sekarang kalian tahu rumahku besar," cicit Tsuruhime. "Hubunganku dengan kalian akan terasa beda mulai sekarang. Mungkin Seikai akan datang minta makan, atau Saizo datang untuk pinjam uang, atau Jiraiya dan kamu menumpang tinggal disini beberapa hari."

Sasuke spontan manyun mendengar namanya kena sebut juga. "Rasa percayamu pada kami sekecil itu, ya?"

"Heh?"

Rahang Sasuke mengeras. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengan yang lain, tapi aku tahu aku tidak akan membiarkan hubunganku denganmu berubah hanya karena keluargamu punya uang yang jauh lebih banyak dari yang kupunya. Tidak semua orang melihatmu hanya karena uang ayahmu, _Hime_. Seperti aku, saat ini, walau sekarang aku tahu tentang rumahmu, aku masih melihatmu sebagai Tsuruhime yang adalah rekanku."

"Sasuke—"

"Tapi jika memang kamu tidak bisa memercayaiku, kalau kau menganggap kami sama seperti teman-temanmu saat sekolah dulu," Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku akan membawa yang lain keluar dari sini dan pergi dengan Nekomaru."

Dan sebelum Tsuruhime membalas perkataannya, Sasuke sudah berjalan pergi. Ia tidak lagi menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat wajah gadis itu. _Hatiku terlanjur kecewa untuk melihatnya_.

_Jangan menengok ke belakang, jangan!_, cegah Sasuke dalam hatinya. Tapi dia kalah, Sasuke menengok, melihat Tsuruhime sudah membenamkan wajah pada tangannya sendiri. _Apa yang telah kulakukan?_ Sasuke berbalik, ia lari menghampiri gadis itu lagi dan mendekapnya erat.

"Aku percaya," cicit Tsuruhime sambil terisak. "Aku memercayaimu, Sasuke."

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

* * *

**.**


	9. Yang Polos

Kadang Sasuke lupa bahwa Tsuruhime lebih muda sepuluh tahun darinya. Ketika tim Kakuranger lengkap, jumlah berapa kali Tsuruhime bersikap dewasa mungkin lebih banyak daripada jumlah masing-masing anggota Kakuranger lain bersikap dewasa, termasuk Sasuke sendiri. Kalau tidak diberitahu bahwa gadis itu baru berumur enam belas tahun, maka orang akan berpikir bahwa Tsuruhime adalah gadis umur duapuluhan yang keimutannya masih awet.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Disclaimer: Ninja Sentai Kakuranger adalah milik Toei, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

**Warning: drabble, AR, Sasuke x Tsuruhime**

**.**

**.**

**Beda Sepuluh Tahun  
Sembilan: Yang Polos**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Walau Pintu Yokai sudah kembali terkunci, Kakuranger tidak berniat bubar. Mereka tahu pasti ada saja Yokai kelas teri yang entah bagaimana masih berkeliaran, atau Doro-doro mungkin. Tapi, yah, para Ninja Ranger sudah tidak sesibuk sebelumnya. Dibanding berurusan dengan Yokai, mereka jadi lebih sibuk dengan Crepe.

Ini adalah hari Minggu. Jumlah pembeli pada hari Sabtu dan Minggu memang lebih banyak, bisa dua sampai tiga kali lipat dari hari biasa. Tapi mungkin karena sedang libur pergantian semester anak sekolahan juga, jadi pembelinya bisa sangat banyak sampai Jiraiya dan Seikai sudah bergantian beli bahan yang habis.

"Terigu!" sahut Saizo panik. "Terigunya tinggal sedikit!"

"S-Sasuke! Gantian kamu, sana!" sahut Seikai.

"Sekalian beli gula dan telurnya!" tambah Saizo.

"Oke! Aku pergi sekarang!" pamit Sasuke.

Ninja Merah itu berlari secepatnya ke supermarket. Tanpa berleha-leha ia segera mengambil terigu, gula, dan telur. _Aduh, untung bukan tanggal muda_. Antrian tidak begitu panjang, Sasuke hanya perlu menunggu dua orang di depannya. Setelah beres, ia berlari kecil mencari jalan pintas kembali ke Nekomaru.

Tapi bahkan baru melewati sekitar tiga bangunan dari supermarket, langkahnya terhenti di depan toko perhiasan. Ada poster gambar cincin perak dengan hiasan burung bangau disana. Iya, bangau, tentu itu mengingatkan Sasuke akan Tsuruhime.

Pintu toko terbuka, seorang pegawai membalikkan tulisan 'TUTUP' menjadi 'BUKA', tampaknya mereka memang baru buka jam segini. Pegawai itu tersenyum ramah pada Sasuke. "Oh, halo, silakan coba lihat-lihat dulu."

Sasuke tersenyum gugup, tapi ikut masuk ke dalam toko juga. Ia tidak mengerti tentang perhiasan selain tentang bahwa barang-barang tersebut mahal.

"Mau yang polos ada yang ada batunya?" tanya Pegawai.

Terkesiap, Sasuke jadi merenung. Jika itu untuk Tsuruhime, yang mana yang pantas? Kalau tidak polos, kasihan Tsuruhime nanti saat menonjok Yokai jarinya bisa sakit—Sasuke ingat Seikai jarang mau menonjok lawan karena pakai cincin. Dulu Tsuruhime pernah pakai kalung mewah hasil curian Yokai, kalungnya indah sih, tapi sepertinya sesuatu yang 'ramai' memang tidak cocok untuk Tsuruhime.

_Tunggu. Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu. Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan Tsuruhime?_

"Tuan?" panggil Pegawai.

"Ah, maaf," gumam Sasuke lalu berdeham. "Yang polos." Tapi jawab juga.

"Untuk anda sendiri atau untuk pasangan anda?"

Sasuke berdeham lagi. "Dia bukan pasanganku."

Pegawai itu tersenyum. "Anda tahu ukuran jarinya?"

Ninja Merah itu menggigit bibir. _Mana kutahu ukuran jari Tsuruhime—tunggu, kenapa kembali memikirkan soal Tsuruhime!?_ Sasuke berdeham, lagi. "Cincin yang polos, biasanya berapa harganya?"

Si Pegawai itu menyebut rentang harga. Bahkan harga termurah yang disebut oleh Pegawai itu mampu membuat Sasuke sesak nafas saat mendengarnya. Ia mundur, buru-buru permisi dan keluar dari toko.

_Tsuruhime masih kecil, buat apa juga aku memikirkan untuk memberinya cincin?!_

Sekembalinya Sasuke ke tempat Nekomaru, belanjaannya langsung disambar Jiraiya untuk dioper pada Saizo. Untung pembeli masih ramai, karena setidaknya untuk saat itu, pikiran Sasuke tentang cincin dan Tsuruhime bisa teralihkan.

Sayangnya, pengalihan itu tidak berlangsung terlalu lama. Saat semua pembeli telah pergi, Sasuke kena jatah beres-beres meja dan kursi bersama Tsuruhime, sedangkan ketiga rekannya yang lain membersihkan bagian dalam Nekomaru. Hanya berdua dengan gadis itu, tentu saja membuat Sasuke ingat tentang cincin.

"Tsuruhime," panggil Sasuke pelan sambil membereskan meja. "Kalau disuruh pilih, kamu lebih suka cincin yang polos atau yang ada berliannya?" _Ampun deh, ini terlalu langsung pada intinya!_

"Hah?" tanya Tsuruhime bingung, tapi tampak berpikir juga. "Hmm, aku kurang suka pakai cincin, sih ... selama ini aku lebih senang pakai kalung."

"Yah, ini soal cincin, _Hime_, kalau disuruh pilih, suka cincin yang bagaimana?"

"Hmm, yang sederhana, mungkin. Aku tidak suka yang mencolok," jawab Tsuruhime akhirnya. _Berarti benar, harus cincin yang polos._ Lalu gadis itu mendelik padanya. "Kenapa? Kamu mau membelikanku cincin?"

_Tepat sasaran_. "Jangan ge-er, aku hanya iseng tanya saja," cibir Sasuke.

Tsuruhime menyengir, entah apa maksudnya. Yang pasti, Sasuke merasa tertantang untuk segera mencari uang lebih agar bisa membeli cincin itu.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

* * *

**.**


	10. Tuan Yoshiteru

Kadang Sasuke lupa bahwa Tsuruhime masih enam belas tahun. Di umur segitu, biasanya masih wajar untuk minta uang jajan dari orangtua. Tapi mungkin karena tuntutan menjadi Kakuranger yang harus sekalian memburu Yokai, Tsuruhime sudah bisa mencari uang sendiri dengan menjual Crepe bersama anggota Kakuranger lainnya. Uang yang mereka kumpulkan itu adalah hasil kerja kerasa bersama, jadi harus dipakai bersama-sama juga. Belakangan ini sejak Yokai yang tersisa hanya yang kelas teri, Sasuke tidak tahu dengan yang lain, tapi ia pribadi berpikir bahwa sudah saatnya ia mencari pekerjaan lain demi mendapat penghasilan lebih untuk dirinya sendiri.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Disclaimer: Ninja Sentai Kakuranger adalah milik Toei, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

**Warning: drabble, AR, Sasuke x Tsuruhime**

**.**

**.**

**Beda Sepuluh Tahun  
Sepuluh: Tuan Yoshiteru**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Aku akan paham kalau kau ingin merahasiakan ini dari yang lain juga, tapi kenapa sepertinya kau hanya ingin merahasiakan ini dari putriku?"

Sasuke meneguk ludah susah payah. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat Tuan Yoshiteru akan menanyakan itu.

Jadi ketika Ninja Merah itu mencari kerja di waktu senggang, ia tidak sengaja bertemu ayahnya Tsuruhime. Waktu itu Sasuke langsung mengaku sedang ingin cari kerja sambilan untuk dapat uang lebih. Tuan Yoshiteru sempat menawarkan pinjaman kalau laki-laki itu butuh uang, tapi Sasuke langsung menolak dengan tegas—dalam hati ia tidak ingin, apalagi kalau Tsuruhime tahu ia pinjam dari ayahnya, maka Tsuruhime akan menganggapnya sama seperti teman-teman gadis itu saat sekolah dulu. Sebagai gantinya, Tuan Yoshiteru menawarinya bekerja sebagai pengajar dasar _ninjutsu _di cabang baru _dojo_ yang ia buka. Dan seperti yang diminta Sasuke, bosnya ini tidak memberitahu apa-apa pada Tsuruhime.

Tapi, beberapa minggu sejak Sasuke jadi pengajar di _dojo_, Tuan Yoshiteru yang memang rutin datang setiap seminggu sekali mendapati Jiraiya ikut membantu sang Ninja Merah. Tidak masalah, sebenarnya, toh orang yang bisa mengajari _ninjutsu _juga jarang ada dewasa ini. Tapi, Tuan Yoshiteru bingung—Sasuke minta agar ia merahasiakan kegiatan cari-uang-tambahan ini dari Tsuruhime, tapi anggota Kakuranger yang lain boleh tahu?

"Jadi? Kenapa hanya Tsuruhime?" ulang Tuan Yoshiteru. Wajahnya tidak menyiratkan marah, tapi tetap ramah. Walau begitu, Sasuke tetap jadi berkeringat dingin. Bosnya tersenyum kecil, lalu menepuk pundak anggota tertua Kakuranger itu. "Apa yang ingin kau belikan untuk putriku dengan uang hasil kerjamu?"

_Ukh_. "K-kenapa anda bisa tahu—maksud saya, kenapa anda bisa kepikiran saya ingin membelikan Tsuruhime sesuatu?"

Tuan Yoshiteru terkekeh dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke lagi. "Kamu itu hanya merahasiakan ini dari Tsuruhime, berarti ini ada hubungannya dengan anak itu. Dan lagi," kali ini pria itu agak mencengkeram pundak Sasuke. "Malam sebelum aku menawarimu pekerjaan ini, ketika makan malam bersama, Tsuruhime cerita kalau kau menanyai pendapatnya tentang cincin."

"Kh—UWAAA!" Sasuke kaget dan langsung melompat dan mundur ke belakang. "T-tunggu! Tunggu, tunggu, saya bisa jelaskan!"

"Tidak masalah, aku tahu kau orang baik-baik," ujar Tuan Yoshiteru. "Tapi begini, ya ... dalam waktu dekat ini, saya belum mau mendengar kalimat sejenis 'biarkan aku menikahi putrimu' terlontar dari mulut siapa pun."

Sasuke menelan ludah susah payah, terutama saat dilihatnya senyum ramah ayah Tsuruhime berubah menjadi senyum dingin.

_Belum benar kepikiran ingin melamar saja sudah seperti ini_, pikir Sasuke,_ jangan-jangan kalau benar melamar, malah harus dijatuhkan dari tebing oleh Hakumenrou lagi!_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

* * *

**.**


	11. Sama-sama

Kadang Sasuke lupa bahwa Tsuruhime masih berumur lima belas tahun ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu. Ini sudah sekitar dua tahun sejak ia menarik Karuremaru bersama Tsuruhime dan Saizo, berarti sekarang gadis itu sudah tujuh belas tahun—usia yang sudah tidak bisa dibilang sebagai anak kecil lagi. Masalahnya, mau umur berapa pun Tsuruhime, bagi Sasuke, ia tetap masih kecil, karena umur mereka beda sepuluh tahun. Meski dibilang lebih muda sepuluh tahun juga, yang namanya orang tambah besar ya tetap tambah besar, kan? Dan lagi Tsuruhime yang sekarang ...

_Rambutnya semakin panjang dari yang terakhir kali kulihat._

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Disclaimer: Ninja Sentai Kakuranger adalah milik Toei, author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

**Warning: drabble, AR, Sasuke x Tsuruhime**

**.**

**.**

**Beda Sepuluh Tahun  
Terakhir: Sama-sama**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Pemimpin tim kalian perempuan, serius?" bisik Goro, dijawab anggukan kepala Sasuke. "Berapa umurnya? Dua puluh?"

"Tujuh belas," jawab Sasuke singkat, sambil memicingkan mata memerhatikan Shouhei dan Yuji sok akrab dengan Tsuruhime.

Goro, yang mungkin sadar akan tatapan Sasuke, menyengir. "Kamu suka dia, ya?"

"H-hah?!"

"Cemburu lihat dia dekat-dekat dengan cowok lain?"

"B-biasa saja, tuh!"

"Dia cantik," ujar Goro. "Kalau tidak buru-buru, nanti malah direbut orang lain."

Sasuke menghela. _Makanya dari bulan-bulan kemarin aku cari uang mati-matian!_

"Sudah coba nyatakan perasaan?" tanya Goro lagi.

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, dalam hatinya dia sudah sebal melihat Yuji menarik kursi untuk Tsuruhime, sedangkan Shouhei memberikan sapu tangan untuk gadis itu. Tsuruhime itu bukan tipikal gadis murahan, tapi ia tidak bakal menolak kebaikan orang lain.

"Sasuke, ayo adu panco, kalau kau kalah, nyatakan perasaanmu padanya," tantang Goro sambil menyengir.

"K-kurang kerjaan!"

"Heee, takut? Ternyata walau sama-sama Ranger Merah, kau pengecut."

Rahang Sasuke mengeras. Ya sudahlah, ia menyambut tangan Goro di atas meja dan mulai adu panco.

"—Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menghubungi Kakuranger."

Suara Pak Miura mengagetkan Sasuke, terutama karena Kakuranger disebut-sebut. Sontak saja pertahanan Sasuke buyar, dan ia kalah panco dari Goro.

_Sial_.

.

* * *

.

Tsuruhime itu masih tujuh belas tahun. Secara fisik, perempuan umur segitu sudah termasuk dewasa. _Tapi dibanding Juri dan Momo ya ... hhh ..._

Sasuke mengingatkan diri bahwa kedua anggota Ohranger itu main bola sesuai dengan rencana untuk menarik keluar Onbu-Obake. Begini, Sasuke masih laki-laki normal. Ia tahu dan sadar dadanya sesak kalau bersama Tsuruhime, tapi ia juga tentu spontan senang melihat gadis cantik. Dia jelas bukan Seikai, tapi sekali lagi, _aku laki-laki normal_.

Hampir saja Sasuke mati setelahnya karena tiga hal. Pertama, leher bajunya ditarik dari belakang, sehingga ia terjungkal ke belakang. Kedua, mulutnya terlepas dari bambu, kalau ia tersedak air bisa bahaya. Ketiga, nomor satu dan dua itu disebabkan oleh Tsuruhime, yang segera menariknya ke permukaan dan melemparnya ke pinggir dengan marah.

"Apa yang daritadi kamu lihat?" geram Tsuruhime.

_Anak ini kalau sedang marah makin imut_. "Kamu salah paham, aku sedang lihat kalau-kalau Onbu-Obake muncul," jawab Sasuke. Itu tidak bohong, pemandangan yang indah tadi itu bagaikan bonus.

Tsuruhime makin tampak marah. "Lalu kenapa kamu cengar-cengir lebar begitu?!" tanyanya, bahkan seperti ikut menirukan cengiran Sasuke, tapi gagal.

Sasuke menyengir sambil kembali melihat Juri dan Momo yang masih asyik main bola. "Yah, habis mereka punya postur yang baik ... "

"—seperti apa?" potong Tsuruhime yang melirik-lirik dua anggota Ohranger itu juga.

Laki-laki itu langsung berkeringat dingin. "Buah dada mereka—ADUH!" Sasuke langsung meringis, tampaknya Tsuruhime langsung mengetok kepalanya dengan spontan. Dibanding Tsuruhime, tampaknya Juri dan Momo memang lebih seperti perempuan. "_Mereka benar-benar perempuan..._"

"LALU AKU APA?!" gertak Tsuruhime, tampaknya Sasuke tidak sadar bahwa kalimat terakhirnya tadi diucapkan dengan keluar suara.

Masih agak meringis, Sasuke terkekeh sambil memerhatikan tampang sebal Tsuruhime.

_Dia cemburu, ya? Baguslah._

Tapi tampang cemburu Tsuruhime langsung hilang ketika ada gempa dadakan. Dan gempa yang sama pula membuat Sasuke sadar bahwa mereka masih menjalani misi.

.

* * *

.

"Jangan lari!" seru Onbu-Obake. "Rasakan ini!"

Kilatan merah muda menyambar ke arah Sasuke dan Tsuruhime. Si Ninja Merah sebenarnya lebih bisa bergerak bebas menghindari serangan itu dibanding Tsuruhime, karena si Ninja Putih sedang bersama Hitomi—Ranger mana pun jelas akan lebih melindungi warga daripada dirinya sendiri. Tapi, karena cemas dengan Tsuruhime dan sempat ragu antara melompat untuk menghindar atau ingin menyampari gadis itu untuk melindunginya, Sasuke ikut kena serang juga.

"Wah, ternyata kamu perempuan juga!"

_Ck, makanya dari awal aku ingin Juri dan Momo saja yang memancing dia! Mana mungkin aku membiarkan Tsuruhime ikut jadi jebakan!_

Hantu merah muda itu langsung memanjangkan lidahnya yang menjijikan untuk dililitkan pada Tsuruhime. Sasuke jelas langsung bangkit untuk menyelamatkan ketua timnya.

"—Jangan ikut campur!" sahut Onbu-Obake, yang ketika lidahnya sedang keluar pun ternyata masih bisa bicara juga. Monster tipe hantu itu mengeluarkan kilat merah muda lagi pada Sasuke, tapi kali ini bukan menghasilkan ledakan, melainkan kain untuk mengurung anggota gerak tubuhnya.

Sasuke langsung menggeliat, berusaha segera melepaskan diri dari kain itu. Ia terlalu cemas untuk Tsuruhime, sama seperti gadis itu yang memekikkan nama rekannya juga.

"Kuambil energimu~" ujar Onbu-Obake sambil menjilat wajah Tsuruhime, membuat Sasuke makin menggila melihatnya.

_Setan satu ituuu!_

Saat Saizo, Seikai, dan Jiraiya datang pun, Sasuke belum bisa melepas rasa cemasnya, tidak sebelum ia yakin Tsuruhime baik-baik saja. Gadis yang akhirnya lepas dari cengkeraman—atau lidah—Onbu-Obake itu langsung dibantu berdiri Seikai dan Saizo, lalu menghampiri si Ninja Merah yang masih belum bebas.

"Sasuke, baik-baik saja?" tanya Saizo sambil merobek kain merah muda itu.

"Sasuke!" pekik Tsuruhime cemas.

Sasuke meneliti sebentar wajah gadis itu. _Tidak ada luka dan memar, itu sudah baik_. Jadi ia mengangguk, terutama ketika Tsuruhime menggandeng erat lengannya. Kalau bukan karena masih ada monster menjijikan itu disana, Sasuke pasti sudah langsung memeluk gadis ini.

.

* * *

.

OhRed masih sempat-sempatnya mengingatkan Sasuke tentang taruhan adu panco mereka. Tepat sebelum mereka menghampiri Nekomaru, Goro bilang, '_Jangan lupa soal Tsuruhime._'. Sasuke mendengus. Bisa saja habis ini ia mengabaikan taruhannya, toh dia benar menyatakan perasaan pada gadis itu atau tidak juga Goro tidak bakal tahu, tapi ingkar janji jelas bukan tindakan jantan.

Jadi ketika mengantar Tsuruhime pulang dengan Nekomaru, ia ikut turun dari si mobil kucing bersama gadis itu. Akunya, ingin mengantar perempuan ini sampai pintu depan rumah. _Semoga saja tidak ada yang curiga dan berpikir yang aneh-aneh_.

"Tadi itu menjijikan, Onbu-Obake itu," ujar Tsuruhime dengan nada geli sembari mereka jalan berdua. "Aku tahu maksudnya dia ingin mengambil tenagaku, tapi caranya menjijikan."

Sasuke mengangguk setuju. "Maaf ya, kamu jadi kena hal yang tidak enak begitu."

"Tidak masalah! Itu tugas kita sebagai Kakuranger juga, kan!"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum. Lalu ia merasa tegang sendiri sambil mencengkeram sesuatu dalam kantong bajunya.

Selama mungkin sudah setahun ini Sasuke bekerja sebagai pengajar di salah satu dojo Tuan Yoshiteru. Awalnya ia merahasiakan ini dari putri bosnya. Tapi karena itu dojo ayahnya, jelas kelamaan Tsuruhime tahu juga, malah sesekali ikut mengajar juga. Entah Tuan Yoshiteru sengaja atau tidak, nyatanya memang gaji Sasuke lebih banyak dari perjanjian, dan itu membuat Ninja Merah ini lebih cepat mengumpulkan uang demi membeli cincin.

Oke, tunggu, cincin yang ia incar tidak mahal sekali. Dua kali gajian itu sudah cukup, tapi Sasuke ingin lebih dari sekedar membelikan cincin untuk Tsuruhime, makanya ia memutuskan untuk terus mengajar di dojo.

"_Hime_," panggil Sasuke. Bahkan ia sendiri bisa mendengar suara tegangnya.

"Hm?"

Sasuke masih belum bisa menemukan kata-kata yang pas, jadi dia hanya menyodorkan kotak yang daritadi ia genggam erat.

"Apa ini?" tanya Tsuruhime bingung.

"Untukmu," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Tsuruhime mengangguk-angguk, menerima kotak itu dengan senang. Ekspresinya mirip seperti saat gadis itu makan es krim. Inosen, polos, manis, _dan tidak curiga sama sekali_. Tapi wajah riang gadis itu berubah saat ia membuka kotak kecil di tangannya. "Sasuke ... ini apa?"

"Itu, itu cincin," jawab Sasuke pelan.

"A-aku tahu! Maksudku, eh, apa—kenapa?"

Sasuke menelan ludah susah payah. Ia tidak merencanakan ini matang-matang. Ia hanya berpikir: beli cincin, kasih ke Tsuruhime, nyatakan perasaan. Begitu saja, tapi dia tidak menyiapkan kata-kata apa pun. Jadi ia menyambar kedua tangan Tsuruhime, ditatapnya kedua mata gadis itu dalam-dalam.

"Tsuruhime, _Hime_, aku menyayangimu," ujar Sasuke akhirnya, dan ia langsung merasakan tangan gadis itu melemas. "Dan ini bukan rasa sayang sebagai teman, atau sebagai rekan tim, atau malah seperti saudara. Aku sayang kamu, seperti laki-laki sayang gadis pujaannya."

"S-Sasuke ... "

"Aku tidak memintamu sekarang, Tsuruhime, karena uangku masih sedikit. Tapi jika sudah cukup, aku ingin menikahimu dan tinggal bersama denganmu seumur hidupku. Itu, jika kau mau."

Bulir air mata mengalir di pipi gadis itu. Sasuke menelan ludah lagi. _Perkataan mana yang salah? Semuanya, kah?_

"Kamu bekerja pada ayahku untuk ini?" cicit Tsuruhime. Sasuke mengangguk-angguk. Pada saat itu juga Tsuruhime langsung berjinjit dan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher lelaki di hadapannya.

"Ts-Tsuruhime?!"

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Sasuke!"

Sasuke mematung. Jelas ia ingin Tsuruhime membalas perasaannya. Tapi, begini, sekarang dia harus apa?

"Aku juga bekerja pada ayahku—"

"—hah?"

Gadis itu melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum kecil. "Aku sudah tujuh belas tahun, kupikir kalau punya uang sendiri, aku ingin hidup mandiri, tapi bukan seperti saat Yokai berkeliaran."

Perlahan Sasuke menyeringai. "Dan kalau kita punya uang sama-sama, itu jadi lebih praktis, kan?"

Tsuruhime mengangguk riang. Mungkin baru sadar kalau daritadi masih memegangi kotak cincin, gadis itu menarik keluar cincin dari tempatnya, lalu disodorkannya pada Sasuke yang menjadi bingung. "Pakaikan pada jariku."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan menurut.

"Aku baru dapat ide," kata Tsuruhime setelahnya. "Sambil menunggu tabungan kita cukup, bagaimana kalau kau tinggal disini juga?"

"_Hime_ ... kamu ingin aku dibunuh ayahmu, ya?"

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Selesai**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**A/N: **FEI SELESAI NGETIK 11 CHAPTER INI DALAM TIGA HARI ASTAGA GAK NYANGKA! Mungkin karena ngetiknya tepat setelah selesai nonton Kakuranger, jadi di otak masih panas-panasnya. Fei sangat ngeship Sasuke dengan Tsuruhime dari episode satu, dan sampai episode terakhir bahkan Ohranger vs Kakuranger pun, Fei geregetan lihat interaksi mereka, makanya Fei bisa kepikiran bikin fict ini. Kalau diperhatikan, Fei memang sengaja pakai beberapa insiden _canon_ untuk beberapa chapter, seperti episode 7, 30, 52, dan 53. Lalu ada nyebut materi episode 1, 6, dan 26. Khusus episode ini, Fei pakai dari Ohranger vs Kakuranger.

Terimakasih yang sudah membaca sampai sejauh ini!


End file.
